The Clinical Cancer Education Program at the Medical College of Virginia is expanding on the graduate and undergraduate levels. Support from this grant focuses, on the undergraduate level, on the development of a cancer knowledge test, curriculum analysis as a study of oncology topics within the curriculum and the development of self assessment tools for the study of oncology. On the graduate level, 6 clinical associates are being trained in 4 oncology disciplines. Along with their clinical duties, the clinical associates also have teaching roles in which they work with residents, technicians and undergraduates on a daily basis. Instructional staff coordinate joint cancer conferences and also teach an expanded number of oncology related electives.